Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 4 = 3x + 4$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(6x - 4) - 3x = (3x + 4) - 3x$ $3x - 4 = 4$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(3x - 4) + 4 = 4 + 4$ $3x = 8$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{8}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{8}{3}$